theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie
Stevie was a housemate on and winner of International House of Shade: UK. International House of Shade UK Stevie entered the UK house as 1 of 16 original housemates. Stevie managed to avoid nominations after only receiving no nominations week 1. During week 2's face to face nominations, Stevie only received 1 nomination from Taj, while in turn nominating Billy and Chrissa. Stevie faced the public vote for the first time during week 3 after receiving 1 nomination, as the week's rule was that any amount of nominations would cause them to face the public vote. He faced the public vote alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh M., Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Ricky G. and Taj. On eviction night he was placed into a group with Chrissa and Jevvon where only 1 of them would be evicted , Stevie managed to survive when Chrissa was evicted from his group. During week 4 Stevie faced the public vote again after 2 mysterious nominated him alongside Andreas, Chriana, Eric, Jevvon, Josh and Madison. After he survived the eviction and Chriana was evicted, it was revealed that Chrissa and Kendall had been fake evicted and that Chrissa was the one to nominate Stevie. After avoiding nominations during week 5, Stevie went on to become the Head of Household during BBUS/Can week during week 6. During his time as HoH, Stevie nominated both Chrissa and Jevvon for eviction who went up alongside Eric who had been auto-nommed as a result of his eternal nomination. Stevie's original nominees stayed in tact as Eric won the Power of Veto and used it on himself, and as a result, Jevvon was evicted under Stevie's reign as HoH. Following Jevvon's eviction during week 7, Stevie was nominated yet again by Chrissa during the nomination tag and in turn nominated Rhea who would immediately face the public vote as well. Stevie faced the public vote alongside Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric, Josh, Madison and Rhea, but survived the eviction yet again. Stevie went on to survive the week 8 nomination process and moved on towards the final week before the finale. With 2 immunity passes up for grabs, Stevie convinced the house to give the first finals pass to Allison, instead of Andreas who had been campaigning for it and whom Stevie had been working with up to this point. Stevie later not only won the competition's final pass but completed his plan of getting Andreas evicted when Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric, Kendall and Rhea faced the public vote with a double eviction, where Andreas and Rhea were evicted. During the finals week, Stevie was up against Allison, Chrissa, David, Eric and Kendall to win the UK series. After beating out 6th place finisher Kendall, 5th place finisher Allison, 4th place finisher David, and 3rd place finisher Eric, it was revealed that both he and Chrissa were the final 2 and that one of them would win the series. The race was very close, but Stevie managed to pull off the narrow victory by having 33% of the votes to win, beating out Chrissa's 31.2% vote, meaning that not only did Stevie win the UK series, but he was also the first winner of the International House of Shade series. Competition History Nomination History } | Chrissa | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | | style="background-color:#9966CC;" | HOH |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | Chrissa | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Chrissa | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} IOS Links *Stevie, like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with his profile being located here Category:IHOS1 Housemate Category:International Winner